


Sunset on Skin

by allofthefandoms



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Beach fic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve admires the way the sunlight and water plays over Phil's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset on Skin

**Author's Note:**

> So there are these amazing people who run askcapsicoul over on tumblr. This is dedicated to them, and their adorable picture of Phil getting out of the ocean.

Sunsets suited Phil. Steve had long since retreated to the safety of their oversized beach towel (a Captain America one of course), but Steve wasn’t going to deny Phil a chance to enjoy his swim. There was something enchanting about the easy way Phil moved in the water. It was a nice change, seeing him all loose and relaxed.

“Steve!” Looking up, Steve was captivated by the way the sunlight made Phil turn into something out of a dream. Right at that moment, Steve desperately wished he had his sketchbook, but instead, he focused on saving the image in his memory.

Phil looked like someone had taken 20 years off his shoulders. Despite the ragged scar over his heart, there was no tension in his frame. He was thigh deep in the water, splashing as he struggled against the weight of the water. His smile was bright and open, and the sunlight only seemed to highlight the glowing expression on his face. But soon Steve was wrapped in a very wet hug, and they packed to go home.


End file.
